


He Came From Outer Space

by East_of_dema



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aliens, Anxiety, Brendon is a nosy asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, FBI, Fluff, Heat Cycles, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Shapeshifting, Transformation, UFOs, alien - Freeform, alien tyler, alien!tyler, cute alien shit, space, spaceship, tags will be added as the story goes on, updates might be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/East_of_dema/pseuds/East_of_dema
Summary: Josh Dun's life is thrown into chaos when an alien finds its way into his house looking to escape from an unknown enemy.





	1. Hello

If you would have asked Josh if he believed in aliens he would have told you, "Yes. It's stupid to think that we're the only living organisms in the whole universe." And that was true, he really did think that. Now, if you would have told him that there would be one rummaging around in his kitchen at 4am on a Friday he would have looked at you like you were crazy.

Unfortunately for Josh however, he had indeed been woken up to strange noises coming from his kitchen at an odd hour of the night (morning?). He assumed it was that pesky mouse that he couldn't seem to get rid of no matter what he tried and rolled over onto his side and tried falling back asleep; He'd deal with it in the morning. But that wasn't the case. Loud banging that sounded a little bit too much like pots falling out of a cupboard had him shooting up and out of his bed in a heartbeat.

Someone was in his house.

He slowly made his was towards his bedroom door, grabbing his metal bat that he kept by his bedside in case anything like this ever happened and slowly turned the handle. He froze when the doorframe creaked and the noises from the kitchen stopped for briefly. When they started again he let out the breath he had been holding and started moving again. He couldn't see much of anything moving down his dark hallway, but the light was on in the kitchen and he could see the shadows dancing across the living room floor from whoever was in there.

That's when it hit him. What the hell did he plan on doing? sneaking up on the intruder and hitting them over the head with his bat? what if they were bigger than him and saw him coming? What if they had a gun? They were being awfully loud after all, so it didn't seem like they were all to concerned about being caught. Josh thought it over carefully for a moment before he decided he was too tired to care. So he crept forward until the intruder was in his line of vision.

Oh boy did he get the scare of his fucking life.

The first thing he noticed was that the person was ass naked and very thin. The second thing he noticed was that he was completely bald and his skin was pale, but had a bluish-green tinge to it. And the third? Was him letting out a scream of absolute terror when the intruder turned around to reveal that they had big glassy black almond shaped eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The creature's eyes grew even bigger when it realized it'd been spotted; it too letting out a cry of surprise. Josh backed up until his lower back was hitting the dinning room table, the creature did the same into the corner. "What are you and why the hell are you in my house?!" Josh demanded.

It opened it's mouth as if it was trying to respond to his question, but nothing came out. It started to raise it's hands as if it was trying to do something, but stopped when Josh raised his bat higher over his head. "I said what are you and why are you in my house! If you don't tell me right this fucking second I'm going to bash your head in!" If he was in the right mindset and wasn't in full on panic mode the thought that maybe it didn't speak English would have passed through his head. It seemed to understand him perfectly fine though, because it gave him a look of complete and utter fear before speaking to him in a series of strange noises that sounded vaguely like words.

Josh's heart was still pounding when it finally dawned on him what was cornered in his kitchen.

 _Alien._  

There was a fucking alien in his house. _His house._

He lowered his bat, but still held it tightly in his right hand. "Can you speak?" His voice shook. It seemed to visibly relax when Josh lowered his weapon, closing it's eyes and concentrating.

"He... Hello?" It tried, slowly opening one of its eyes as if it was ready for Josh to take a swing at them.

"Hello," He repeated back. The alien slowly stood up straight so it wasn't pressed into the corner as much, which put Josh back on guard. He didn't know what this thing was capable of and he sure as hell wasn't going to be putting his bat down anytime soon. "Why are you here?" He asked for the third time.

"Left..." It started then stopped, trying to think of the next word it should use, "Behind."

Josh thought the creature looked almost sad and he would have felt bad for it at that moment if it wasn't the weirdest situation he'd ever been it.

"Why? And by who? Your family?" A nod was all Josh got in return before the alien's eyes shut and it crumpled into a ball on the tile floor.

 

 

 

 


	2. You Came From Where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boya noticed me and I'm dead.

Josh stood there for a moment in complete and utter confusion. The alien laid motionless on the tile floor and didn't seem to be breathing either. Josh crept forward until he was standing over them, poking them with the end of his bat.

Nothing.

"Hey," He tried, poking it even harder with the metal object. Still nothing. He slowly got down on his knees beside it and reached out to grab its shoulder with a shaking hand. Chills ran up his spine from the cool smooth touch of their skin against the pads of his finger. Josh watched its face as he gripped their shoulder and gently shook them, giving up after not receiving any sort of reaction from it. He pulled gently so he could turn them on their back to get a better look.

They looked like your typical alien Josh concluded after looking them over: long lanky arms, hands with only four fingers, feet with five toes with the fifth being on the inner side of each foot. It even appeared that it didn't have genitals (not that Josh was looking there on purpose). Josh brought a hand up to their eye and put a finger on each eyelid and pulled them apart so he could see if they reacted to light. When nothing happened he moved to sit back on his knees.

"You just up and die on me?" He sighed. Josh jumped back with a yelp when he looked back down to see that both of its eyes were wide opened and focused on him; brown irises seemingly looking into his very being.

"No," They replied quietly. Josh felt behind himself for his bat and when he didn't feel it next to him he didn't dare to look away from the being in front of him, too afraid that they might do something. "No dead," They groaned, sitting up slowly, putting Josh even more out of his small comfort zone. They seemed much more relaxed than they did earlier when they'd first spotted each other.

"Are you okay?" Josh tried after a few minutes of sitting on the cold floor staring at each other awkwardly. The alien nodded, seeming unsure of itself before looking around the kitchen.

What else was he supposed to ask? Its not like he's ever been in this type of situation before; nor has he thought about it. Like ever.

"Do you, uh... Have a name?" That seemed like a thing he should ask. They made eye contact with Josh again and nodded. "What is it?"

"Tyler," He replied simply.

"Tyler," Josh repeated. He wasn't expecting a simple name like that. He thought it would have been something more, y'know... Spacey-alien shit.

"My name's Josh." Tyler tilted their head and Josh could have sworn the corners of their mouth twitched upwards at knowing his name.

"Josh," They repeated back slowly and Josh hummed back with a small smile.

The clock that was hanging on the wall went off, signaling that it was now five a.m, making both of their heads snape to where it was located, Tyler bearing his teeth and hissing at it. Josh backed away from him with his hands raised. "Hey, woah easy there. It's just the clock." Their expression softened and they did that little head tilt again.

"Clock?"

"It's so we can tell what time it is."

"Okay." Tyler turned back to it and pointed. "Josh's clock."

God this is weird. Okay, weird might be a little bit of an understatement, but Josh was too tired to think of a word that was weirder than weird. Tyler looked at him, watching his body language as a yawn overcame him. He hadn't realized how tired he was until just then. What was he gonna do though? Just leave a random alien from who _knows_ where (somewhere from space obviously) to roam his house while he sleeps? Just because Tyler seems rather harmless now doesn't mean he won't try to kill Josh in his sleep. Josh needed to figure out where to put them where they couldn't get out or into anything so he could sleep and have a fully functioning brain to figure out what to do with them.

The only place that came to Josh's mind was his basement. The only things being of any real value down there was a t.v. he used usually for gaming along with all of his games and Xbox (though he hadn't had time for games as of late due to working so much). There were also a couple posters and boxes of keepsakes that he still hadn't unpacked from when he moved out of his parents house, but he couldn't remember what was even in them, so they obviously weren't of any importance.

He slowly got up so he wouldn't startle Tyler, groaning when he felt the pull of his stiff legs. "Can you stand up?" He asked, hesitantly reaching out so Tyler could take his hand. Nothing happened to him when he touched him before, so he assumed it was safe. Tyler slowly raised his hand and placed it in Josh's, chills running up his spine again from the coolness of his skin. Tyler slowly stood with wobbly legs slowly steadying himself with Josh's help. "I need you to follow me into my basement, okay?"

Tyler's eyes widened enough that they were rimmed with barely noticeable white. "Why?" He pulled his hand out of Josh's and took a careful step back from him. It was evident that Tyler knew what a basement was and had some sort of bad association with them.

"Tyler I'm not going to hurt you," Josh said in a calming voice. "I just need you to stay down there so I can get some sleep." Tyler tilted his to the side and gave him a puzzled look.

"Why not Tyler?" He couldn't just straight up tell Tyler that he thought that they were going to kill him in his sleep; that might actually give them the idea.

"I just need you to stay down there for tonight, okay? It's not going to be for long. Only a few hours," He reassured him. Tyler nodded, taking ahold of Josh's hand once again and following him to the basement door.

When they reached it Josh put his hand on the handle and turned to Tyler to see that his eyes were cast down to the floor. "What's wrong?" Josh asked as he opened it, door creaking eerily. Josh always hated the way the door creaked when he opened it. It always reminded him of horror movies.

"Will hurt?" They looked up at Josh with sad eyes.

"No it won't." Josh led them down the dark stairway until they reached the basement. Josh flicked on the light, both of them wincing from the brightness. Josh watched as Tyler let go of his hand, taking careful steps across the carpet to look around the room. They stopped every couple of feet to either run a hand over a box or along a poster. Once Tyler made full circle (square?) of the basement he sat down on the puffy black couch that was pushed up against the wall opposite to the gaming system and t.v. He relaxed into the cushions and buried his toes in the red shaggy carpet with a sigh.

"No bad," Tyler mumbled looking over to the tired pink haired man.

"No bad," Josh replied with a smile. He walked over to Tyler and motioned for him to lay down as he grabbed a thin grey wool blanket off the back of the couch. Josh waited for them to get comfortable before he draped it over them and tucked it in under them. They watched his every move without saying anything until Josh stood up straight, cracking his back. "Josh?"

"Yes, Tyler?" He yawned.

"Leaving?"

"Yes."

"Be back morning?" Tyler's eyes drooped. Josh smiled as he backed up towards the stairs.

"Yes, Tyler."

"Promise?" They closed their eyes and curled up on their side, back facing the room.

"Promise." Josh turned off the light, plunging the basement back into darkness.

Josh locked his bedroom door and slid into bed, falling asleep almost instantly with the wish that he didn't dream up the events that had transpired.

 

 

 


	3. Cereal And Saucers

When Josh first woke up he had completely forgotten about Tyler.

He groggily got out of bed and unlocked his bedroom door not thinking anything of it. He never locked his bedroom door. Well, unless he just got done watching a scary movie and felt like something was following him around the house, then he locked his door. But that was only for him to know.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes while he made his way to the kitchen, letting out a big yawn and stretching wide before he looked down to the floor and noticed his bat laying there. He was only confused for a brief moment before he remembered everything that happened earlier that morning.

Tyler.

Josh bolted from the kitchen, opened the basement door and was down the steps flicking the lights on in record time. He half expected the little green man to be gone or that he just slept walked and dreamed the whole thing up, but there they were sitting on his couch. Tyler was wrapped up in the blanket Josh had given him and he had his eyes trained on the t.v. that Josh hadn't realized was on until then. Josh couldn't believe what he was seeing. The alien was playing fucking Grand Theft Auto- not only that, but they were actually _good_ at it. Tyler took a sharp turn then pulled into a driveway and paused the game, turning to Josh who was standing there in awe.

"You came back," They smiled.

"Of course I did. We made a promise." He sat down next to them and pulled his legs up onto the couch. He was about to ask Tyler how long they had been playing before he realized that they had figured out how to turn the t.v. on and the gaming system. It seemed like Tyler knew exactly what he was going to ask and was explaining before Josh could even get they question out.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. I've seen other humans do it before plenty of times."

"How... How are you talking like that? This morning you were talking in incomplete sentences."

"I read your dictionary on the shelf and a couple other books in that box over there," Josh followed to where Tyler was pointing an he found that there was a rather tall stack of Children's books sitting in the corner next to an open unpacked box. "I also found some old pictures of a child who I assume is you." Tyler turned back to the game and exited out. They got up to turn it off, Josh being reminded that Tyler wasn't wearing any clothes and got a good view of his backside.

"I was going ask you if you wanted something to eat and I have a shit ton of questions, but you really need to put some clothes on."

"Why?" Tyler turned around to face him. "I'm not cold."

"Humans don't wear clothes just because we're cold or need protection. It's weird if you walk around naked."

"Why?"

"Because nobody wants to see a random person's genitals hanging out." Tyler tilted his head and frowned.

"But my genitals aren't hanging out-" Josh cut them off with a frustrated groan.

"Can we please just get some clothes on you? Even if you don't have any it's still weird."

"Fine."

Tyler pouted the whole way to Josh's bedroom.

When they entered his room they walked ahead of Josh and started sniffing around his room. "It smells like you in here," Tyler turned to smile at him. Joshed laughed as he moved past them to his closet, opening it.

"Yeah, well it is my room after all," He said while he looked around in his clothes for a moment before letting Tyler have at it.

"Josh, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Just choose a shirt and I'll get you some shorts or something-" A shrill  ring interrupted them and Tyler turned to bare his teeth at Josh's cellphone that was on his nightstand. "Shit- sorry I need to get that," He picked it up half way through the third ring. "Hello?" He breathed.

_"Josh, hey it's Brendon."_

"Oh, hey Bren," Josh glanced over to Tyler who looked away from him and started hesitantly looking through their clothing options.

_"How's it goin'?"_

"Uh pretty good. You?"

 _"Yep, yep all good, man,"_ Brendon paused. _"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime this weekend? We could get something to eat and see a movie, or we could just hang out at your place and play video games or something."_

As tempting that it would be to do something with one of his very few friends that he rarely got to spend time with as of late, Josh knew better. There was no way in hell he could have someone over with the current circumstances.

"Brendon, I'm sorry but I really can't. I have a shit ton of cleaning to do and I'm exhausted from work." Brendon groaned on the other line.

 _"The whole weekend?"_ Josh could hear the skepticism in his voice. _"You alright man? Anxiety not getting to bad again, is it?"_

"No, no," Josh laughed. "Really I am swamped. Maybe some other time?" Josh looked back over and had to stifle a laugh at the sight of Tyler attempting to figure out a pale turquoise tank-top.

 _"Ugh, fine, whatever. Well, since you're so busy I guess I'll talk to you later,"_ He said mockingly before hanging up.

Josh sighed while shaking his head. He turned his phone off and set it back on his desk and looked back over to the alien who now had Josh's shirt on, which looked more like a dress from the way that it came down just above their knees. Josh had to cover his mouth to quiet yet another laugh when Tyler shifted their shoulders and one of the straps slid down.

"I don't see how this is any better," They glared at the fabric with their lip slightly out.

"That's because it's huge on you," He allowed himself to laugh that time. "It suits you though to be honest." Josh walked over to his drawers where he kept his sleep clothes and underwear and pulled out a pair of boxers for Tyler, tossing the under garment to them. Tyler caught it with ease, looking up to Josh for guidance. "That covers you bottom half. Tag means it's the back." Tyler nodded and put his feet through the holes gingerly, pulling them up.

"I like the way they feel," That adorable little smile was back on their face and Josh couldn't help but returned it.

Josh told them that they'd be heading to the kitchen now. Tyler took Josh's hand into theirs.

"Okay, so my food options are limited because I haven't gone to the store in like two weeks," Josh explained while he looked through his cupboards and Tyler sat down at the table. Josh pulled out two boxes of cereal and container of oatmeal. "This is pretty much all I got," He sighed.

"That's okay," Tyler smiled. "What's the bright colored one that looks like circles?" Josh looked to the box of Reese puffs in his left hand.

"It's Reese puffs. Chocolate and Peanut butter. It's one of my favorites."

"I'll try that stuff." Josh hummed as he poured the cereal into a bowl and then some milk over it. It only occurred to him after Tyler took the first few bites that earth food might not be a good idea. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh?" Josh looked up from Tyler's almost finished bowl of cereal.

"You keep staring at me," They fished for the last bite with their spoon without looking away from Josh. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I was Just thinking that it might be a bad idea that you're eating food from here. I don't know if you can process it." Tyler hummed as they brought the bowl up to their lips and drank the milk that was left over. Once they were finished and had set the bowl down Josh started asking his questions that were rattling around in his head for the past few hours. Had it really only been that long?

"So uh," Josh swallowed, "I have a lot of questions."

"To be expected," Tyler folded their hands on their lap. "You can ask me anything you want."

"Okay," He breathed, sitting down with his own bowl of cereal. "Where are you from?"

"Space." Josh laughed and rolled his eyes, pushing around the puffs with his spoon.

"Well obviously. I mean like from what part, what planet?" Tyler hummed and thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know what you'd call where I live on your language. I do know that I live on the very outer part of your solar system." They brought a hand up to rub where a nose would normally be. When they put their hand back down Josh could see that there was in fact two small slit shaped nostrils.

"Are you okay?"

"Your air is very dry here." Josh nodded and took a bite of his own cereal. Josh wanted to ask another more personal question, but he wasn't sure if it was acceptable to ask an alien it. After taking another bite of his breakfast he decided to hell with it and just asked them.

"I don't know if this is an okay question to ask you or not, but are you a guy or a girl?" Tyler tilted their head. "Like do you want me to call you he or her? In my head I've just been using gender netural pronouns," Josh clarified.

"We don't really have gender norms in our culture like yours. But I guess if it makes things easier for you can use male pronouns." Tyler picked up his bowl and spoon then got up from his seat. "Where should I put this?"

"Okay- um," Josh turned around and pointed to the sink, "Just set it in the sink." Tyler moved past him with slightly wobbly legs and Josh wondered if the creature was really okay. Tyler said that the air was drier here than on his home planet. Tyler ever so gently put his dish in the sink with both hands. When he turned around it seemed that Tyler did look a little more... Josh didn't want to say he looked dried out, but that's what he was seeing. "I think you should have something to drink," Josh got up from his seat to get Tyler a glass of water. Josh filled up a glass with water and handed it to Tyler, who downed it in one swift motion. He filled up the glass again and Tyler sipped at it while Josh did the dishes.

"I feel better," Tyler said when his glass was half empty.

"That's good," Josh finished rinsing the last plate and put it on the drying rack with everything else. When he turned to face Tyler he could notice a visible difference. His eyes didn't look as sunken in and he had less wrinkles under them.

_He's a freaking sponge._

Josh would have to keep an eye on him to make sure that he didn't become too dehydrated. Sure, in the back of Josh's head he knew that Tyler was an intelligent extraterrestrial being that was most likely capable of taking care of himself, but Josh wasn't thinking about that. He still had so many questions begging to be asked. "You even look better," He smiled.

Josh gave Tyler a tour around the house and explained anything that the alien had questions about. They were currently in the bathroom, Josh explaining how the sink, shower and toilet worked. He lifted the toilet lid, Tyler leaned over looking in curiously.

"Do not touch or drink that water," Josh stated firmly when Tyler leaned in a little too close for comfort. His forehead furrowed in confusion and Josh wondered what he'd look like with eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"This is where we go to the bathroom."

"Oh." Tyler removed his hands from the seat and stood up straight. Josh laughed and he pouted.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Tyler pointed to the shower and asked what it was for. "That's for taking showers and baths." Josh took a step to his left and turned the handle so the bath water started to run. "And this," Josh pulled up the stopper and the water started spraying out of the showerhead, startling Tyler. "Makes it come out of the shower head so you can take a shower." Tyler nodded.

"What's that one for?"

"That's the plug for the tub." Josh was going to leave it at that, but then he remembered the time he was watching his sister's kids. He'd left them alone in the bathroom for not even two minutes while they were brushing their teeth to get their pajamas ready and he came back to a fucking monsoon. " _Do not_ plug the tub or the sink unless I say it's okay," Tyler took his warning very seriously. "I do not want to walk into my bathrrom to find that its turned into a goddamn swimming pool."

"I promise I won't," Tyler did a little salute with his hand, making Josh chuckle.

"Okay that's pretty much- oh. Also, don't flush the toilet more than once at a time or else it'll overflow." Tyler made a face.

"If so many things can go wrong with machines that use water why do you use them?" He asked when they exited the bathroom and went into Josh's bedroom that was across the hall.

"Hm," Josh didn't really have an answer, "Convenience I guess," He shrugged. Tyler sat down on Josh's bed as the pink haired man moved about his room gathering some clothes and a few items. "I'm going to go take a shower and change. I want you to stay in the house."

"Why can't I come with you?"

Tyler didn't want to be left alone again.

"Because showering means I'm going to be naked." Josh hadn't been seen in his birthday suit by anyone including doctors since he was eighteen and he planned to keep it that way. And this applied to non-human beings as well. He'd never been particularly shy about his body per say, there were however things he didn't like people knowing about his body.

"I don't see why it's an issue. I've seen other humans naked." Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly how long have you been on earth?"

"I'm not sure. Long enough that I knew some basic human language. We were left on a property with a lot of land and animals."

"We? There's more than just you?" Josh's heart sped up at the thought of more aliens potentially finding their way into his home.

"I know what you're thinking, and no there won't be anymore coming here- not anytime soon anyway." Josh's brows furrowed in confusion and was about to ask why, but Tyler answered him before he could even ask. "They were shot and killed within the first few days by the man who owned the house."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Tyler just shrugged and looked down at his hands with sorrowful eyes.

"People in plastic suits came and took them. They also asked the family that lived there lots of questions."

"That must have been the government." Tyler only nodded, refusing to make eye contact with Josh. "I'm going to go shower now," He said softly. Tyler nodded as he left, closing the door behind him. Comforting people was not his thing and he felt terrible for it.

Josh took a shorter shower than usual so Tyler didn't have to be alone for too long. He was half way through brushing his teeth with a towel around his waist when he heard a voice calling out for him somewhere in the house that definitely wasn't Tyler.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long ;-; I've been busy with work and I've been procrastinating like a motherfucker. If there's any mistakes please let me know. it's very late here and I'm dead tired.


	4. Brendon Could You Please Leave?

Josh yanked his bathroom door open to see non other then _Brendon fucking Urie_ strutting down his hallway like he fucking owned it. "Joooooosh," He grinned. Josh took the toothbrush that was hanging out of his mouth out.

"Brendon, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Brendon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You gave me a key, asshat."

"Oh." He'd completely forgotten about the time that Brendon house sat for him while he was visiting his parents. Instead of Josh having him give the key back he just told him to keep it incase of emergencies. This was by no means an emergency. "Why are you here?" 

"Hm? Oh me?" Brendon pushed past Josh so he could poke his head into the bathroom and look around. "Hmmm." Josh pulled his towel tighter around his waist.

"What are you looking for?" Josh was about ready to slam his face with the door. Brendon stepped out if the bathroom and then moved to Josh's spare bedroom. Josh quickly pulled boxers, pants and his grey Nasa shirt on before he came back into view.

"The girl that you're obviously hiding," He called from the room over.

"The _girl_ I'm hiding? Brendon nobody else is here!" Brendon reentered the hallway with a hand stroking his chin.

"Hmmm." Josh let out a frustrated groan.

"I swear to god Brendon could you please just leave?"

"No. There's one place I haven't checked yet," Brendon grinned.

"What-" Brendon grabbed ahold of Josh's bedroom door handle. Josh lunged forward and wrapped his arms around him trying to keep Brendon from opening the door. "Brendon-" Brendon pushed at his face with his elbow, "Do not-" Brendon twisted the handle, "Open the goddamn-" The door swung open and both of them were tumbling into Josh's room onto the floor with not so manly screams. "Ugh, Brendon you ass-"

" _Who_ the hell is _that?_ " This was it. His poor little alien friend was going to be taken away from him and experimented on by the government.

"Brendon I can explain-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?!"

"W-what...?" Josh looked up to where Tyler was originally sitting and nearly shit himself. There was a lanky man with short brown hair and a tattoo around his left wrist sitting on the end of his bed in what Tyler was wearing. The man looked down at Josh with large dark brown, almost black eyes and smiled.

"Hello Josh," He said in a voice that sounded a little too much like Tyler's. Brendon shoved at Josh for him to get off and climbed to his feet with his hand stretched out to the wide-eyed man.

"Name's Brendon," He grinned. The man just looked down at Brendon's hand and shook his head.

"I don't like touching. My name is Tyler." Now Josh was really confused.

" _Tyler?_ " 'Tyler' Just gave him a side glance and winked with a smile. Brendon gave them both a weird look, putting his right hand on his hip and the other pointing it at Josh accusingly.

"Joshua William Dun, did you not know this adorable young man's name?" 

"Uh..." He looked back from him to Tyler, "Yes?" Brendon faked being appalled and threw his arm over his eyes with a cry.

"And I thought I raised you better!"

"Brendon is your parent?" 'Tyler' looked at Josh in bewilderment.

"No- no it's a joke. Brendon is my friend."

"Oh." Tyler pouted again like the Tyler he knew. Josh cleared his throat.

"Brendon, could you please leave the room? I need to talk with _Tyler."_   Brendon just laughed and exited the room giggling. As soon as the door was closed Josh turned to not Tyler. "Alright, who the hell are you and where is Tyler?' Their eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Josh, it's me," He placed a hand on his chest and leaned forward slightly, "I'm Tyler."

"Last time I checked Tyler was an little green alien." Tyler gave him an annoyed look and rolled his eyes.

"I changed so the other human wouldn't freak out like you did when we first made contact." He looked Josh directly in the eyes and Josh could see that in fact his pupils were huge even though the light was on in the room (like when you got eye drops to dilate them at the eye doctor's) and were a dark brown almost black. "It's not perfect though," Tyler stretched his arm out to show Josh more clearly that his skin was still a pale bluish-green. "I still need to work on it."

"Okay, but _how_?"

"How what?"

"How do you change to look like something you're not? Is it like a cloak thing, or are you like actually different?" Tyler took his hand into his and placed it on his head so Josh could feel Tyler's surprisingly fluffy hair. "Whoa," He said, running his fingers through Tyler's new hair. "So, is it like a copy of someone that you've seen?" Josh removed his hand from Tyler's hair.

"No. I take the shape of what I'd look like as that lifeform. I can't just turn into a species by looking at them though. I need some sort of DNA sample."

"Ah, okay that make sense," Josh started, but stopped when the question of how he got a sample of human DNA ran through his mind. "Where did you get it from?" Tyler raised his eyebrow. "The DNA," Josh clarified.

"You. There are some of your hairs on this shirt and your bed."

"Oh." Josh didn't want to know how he got the DNA from his hair.

There was a sharp knock at the door, startling the both of them, Tyler jumping off the bed and moving behind Josh defensively.

"You guys better not be going for round two in there while I'm still here!" Brendon yelled from the other side of the door. Tyler gave Josh a questioning look.

"He thinks the reason why you're here is that we had sex last night." Tyler's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, almost to the point where they looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Josh blushed and adverted his eyes. "We'll be out in a minute Bren," He called back.

Josh moved away from Tyler so he could grab him a pair of shorts out of his drawer and handed them to the alien. "Put those on like the underwear." Tyler nodded and did as he was told.

When the exited the bedroom Brendon wasn't in the hallway. They made their way down the hallway to find that he was in the living room sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, leaned forward with his head resting on his hands staring directly at them with a shit eating grin.

"Josh and I didn't have sex," Tyler blurted out before Brendon could open his big mouth. Brendon's eyebrows furrowed and he squinted his eyes, skeptical.

"Is that so," He leaned back into the couch and folded his hands on his lap. "Then why are you here?" Tyler glanced to Josh for guidance, unsure of what to say next.

"He's from out of state," Josh could feel himself start to sweat. He was never very good at lying. Brendon looked from Josh and pack to Tyler, something faltered in his face and he looked even more confused.

"Josh can I talk to you alone for a minute? I need to ask you something." Josh turned to Tyler who Tyler left to go to the kitchen without having to be asked. Josh sat down on the couch next to his overly intrusive friend ready for him to start pelting him with questions. " _What's up with his skin and eyes?_ " He whispered harshly. Josh swallowed loudly, trying to come up with an explanation for why his friend looked the way that he did.

"I'm not sure. I've never asked him and he's never brought it up." Brendon hummed in understanding.

"Where's he from?"

"From Russia or something." Smooth Joshua. Real smooth.

"How'd you two meet? How long have you known each other?" Brendon continued, unfazed by Josh's awkwardness.

"We met online a few months back and we've been talking ever since."

"And you guys aren't having sex?"

Tyler coughed and could be heard getting water in the kitchen and Josh sighed.

"No we aren't," Josh groaned, bringing his right hand up to rub at his eyes. Why did Brendon always have to assume that whenever he had someone over he a: had sex with them. Or b: was in a relationship with them? Did Josh really seem that lonely? "Why do you always assume I'm with the people I have over?"

"Because you seem just... I don't want to say lonely, but you get the point." Okay, so apparently Josh did seem a little lonely. "I just want to see you happy, man," Brendon smiled.

"I am happy," Josh laughed, still rubbing his eyes. Tyler walked back into the room again with his water and sat down on the couch to Josh's left so he wouldn't be sitting next to Brendon. Brendon leaned forward so he could stare at Tyler some more, which made Josh extremely uncomfortable. At this rate Tyler's newfound disguise would be blown to hell like Josh on his seventeenth birthday. Josh leaned forward so he was in Brendon's line of vision and mouthed _'Stop staring at him'._

"So, Tyler," Brendon began, leaning back into the couch. "What do you do?" Tyler tilted his head in confusion. "Like what's your job?" He clarified. Tyler sipped his water and glanced over to Josh nervously.

"I'm a pilot," He said slowly after he swallowed. Brendon smiled back excitedly.

"What do you fly?"

"I, uh..." Tyler was starting to panic now. His hands started to shake and it seemed like his exterior was starting to revert back to his alien form slightly.

"Okaaay," Josh got up from his seat. "I think it's time for you to go now Brendon!" Josh grabbed his reluctant friend off of his couch and was booting him out the door before anything else happened.

"Josh, wait-" Brendon yelled before Josh slammed the door and pressed his back up against it, breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry Tyler," He breathed out. "I had no idea he was coming over." Josh looked back over to Tyler who was now back in his alien form. Tyler had his knees pulled up to his chest and his water was set on the glass coffee table. Josh walked over and carefully sat down about s foot away from him. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly so he wouldn't scare him. Tyler shook his head.

"He made me scared. I did not want to say the wrong thing." He pulled his arms tighter around himself and rested his forehead on his knees so Josh wouldn't see him.

"Hey," Josh hesitantly placed a hand on Tyler's shaking shoulder. "Hey it's okay," Tyler was full on sobbing now and now josh felt even more like complete and utter shit. Why was he so terrible at comforting people? "Brendon is a nice guy. I mean, sure sometimes he comes off as a real ass, but he means well. He didn't mean to upset you," Josh tried to reassure him. Tyler looked back up to Josh with dark wet eyes and quivering lip.

"I don't want to be taken away like the others were." He unwrapped his arms from around his legs and brought his hands up to cover his face as he started crying again. "I don't want to die," He sobbed even harder.

"I won't let that happen to you. As long as you're here I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. However long that may be."

Tyler continued to cry off and on for the next hour. After he calmed down he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and looked over to Josh with still sad eyes. "Will you comfort me?" Tyler asked with a small voice. Josh wasn't sure what exactly 'Comfort me' meant, but he told him 'Okay' anyway. Tyler moved from his spot in the corner of the couch to plant himself directly on Josh's lap and curled himself around him. Josh stiffened under Tyler, unsure of what exactly he should be doing. "Comfort me," He repeated as he snuggled his face into Josh's clothed chest. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's small form and started to slowly rub the alien's back like his mother used to do for him when he was upset over something.

And that's how they stayed for the remainder of the afternoon.


	5. Contact

_Darkness._

That was the first thing that came to Tyler's mind when he woke up. He didn't recognize where he was. The surface he was laying on was damp and cold, yet prickly.

_Ground. Grass._

Tyler was outside somewhere. But this wasn't the outside he was used to. The air here was much drier and felt heavy in his lungs. He slowly unfolded himself from the fetal position that he was in and tried to stand. Tyler's limbs were heavy as he moved to get a better feel of his surroundings. There were plants surrounding him wherever he turned- but he didn't know they were called that back then. He didn't know the names of any of these things that were around him.

Twigs and long dried out leaves crunched under his feet as he wandered throughout the strange new land he was in. Tyler didn't know how long he had been walking when he finally ran into his own kind. They were sitting on a large rock by a river talking to another. As Tyler got closer he could hear the familiar hums, clicks and whistles of their language. 

Tyler let out a high pitched whistle to announce his presence. Both of them turned towards him and smiled, greeting him with excited whistles of their own.

Blue-one was filling him in on how they ended up here while White was venturing into the cold water of the river. The sun was coming up, casting shadows and soft light through the trees.

Blue-one told Tyler through rapid noises and hand gestures how they were dropped off on the planet 'Earth' to learn about their culture and even possibly befriend the lifeforms here. Tyler thought it was strange that he didn't remember any of this. He didn't even remember getting into their craft.

White let out a series of high pitched chirps and a whistle, calling them both over to look at a small school of shiny yellow and grey fish that they found towards the middle of the shallow river. They all studied them for a few minutes before Tyler reached into the water and tried to touch them. They all scattered and darted out from his reach and hid in the weeds that danced around their feet. They continued to play their game of catch with the fish until the sun was high in the sky and harshly beating down on them. White was most affected by the heat and went to the shaded water first. Their skin was red and irritated so Tyler and Blue-one went soon after so they wouldn't get burned.

Tyler was staring at the way the water was rippling, shimmering in the sun when they encountered their first human. He saw them long before they saw him. Blue-one and White were talking next to him about something that he couldn't remember when he smacked the water in their direction to get their attention. The two turned to Tyler with annoyed grumbles before they too saw the human slowly making their way down the opposite bank.

The three of them submerged their bodies up to their noses when another one followed that one down the path. They had longer hair and there was something walking behind them- a smaller one that came up mid-thigh.

_A young one._

The three individuals walked up and down the waters edge picking up small rocks and shells to show the child. They stayed for a little while before eventually leaving the same way they came. Just before the child turned to leave they made eye contact with Tyler. The child looked up to their parent and was speaking to them excitedly. When they turned and pointed at Tyler all of them quickly submerged before they could be seen. They only surfaced when they were sure that they were gone.

 _"Do you think they're dangerous?"_   Tyler asked. Both of them nodded.

 _"We need to study them longer before we make contact,"_   White sat up from the water, wincing. _"I should have known I was going to get burned,"_ They grit out.

 _"Maybe we should stay out of the light from now on?"_ Blue-one suggested. All of them hummed in agreement.

They stayed by the river for another day before they ventured further towards civilization. The first house they came across overlooked a vast field of corn and other typical crops that you'd expect to find on a farm. They took note of all of the animals they had in pens. They all spoke in broken languages that only few meanings could be connected to, so they didn't bother communicating with the creatures.

They didn't venture out from the forest for a few more days. They watched the house and the patterns of which they moved about. There were five people living on the property. Two adults and three children. They woke up soon after the sun rose and were out and about doing their chores until the sun had set. Once the last light -the top left window- was turned off nobody came out until morning. 

Tyler was the one to suggest going out into the open for the first time. White and Blue-one however wanted nothing to do with the humans there. They wanted to find a smaller more secluded area to check out the living quarters of the beings.

 _"Oh Blue, stop being a baby,"_ Tyler chirped as he set foot from the underbrush. Both of their faces contorted in horror as he started slowly walking towards the house. At first they whistled and hissed at him- beckoning him to come back to the safety of the forest and that was he was doing was dangerous, but they soon followed after he had made it half way to the house without anyone or anything noticing him.

Tyler was also the first to make his way up the creaky wooden steps of the porch. Blue-one was second after Tyler was safely on the wooden platform, White followed last. They were much more on edge than the others and for good reason. White was the only one of the three of them that had been given the full briefing before they were dropped off on earth.

Tyler hummed low in his throat when he first peered into the window. The room was dark and nobody was in it. There was an object swinging back and forth on the wall that ticked and made noise every so often.

 _"We should go inside,"_ Tyler whispered.

 _"Absolutely not. We are going back right now and we are moving on to the next area,"_ White growled and clicked aggressively.

All of them froze when they were illuminated by a blinding bright light from overhead on the side of the house. Tyler covered his eyes with his hands, while doing so he caught sight of one of the adults standing in the window with something long and reflective. High pitched screeches and alarm calls rang out all around him and he was scrambling back towards the forest.

_Danger, danger, danger._

There was a loud ear piercing bang that made him stumble and almost fall. He turned to look and saw that Blue-one was running close behind them, eyes wide with fear and their left arm was covered in a dark substance. Tyler slowed down almost to a stop when he noticed White was not with them.

 _"Keep running Tyler!"_ They screamed when Tyler stopped completely. He could smell blood.

 _"Where's White?"_ Tyler asked just as his eyes fell upon a motionless figure at the foot of the wooden stairs. He froze in fear when his eyes flicked up and could sight of the human reloading and aiming his weapon at them.

 _"Tyler we need to-"_ Another sharp bang ripped through the air that had chunks of Tyler's companion's head splattered all over his face and chest. He silently watched as what was left of his friend's body dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. Dark crimson gushed from their head as their body twitched. He watched them until their body stopped moving and after that he didn't move till he saw the man getting ready to shoot another load at him.

Tyler didn't even realize he was running until he tripped over a tree root and landed hard on the ground. He didn't stop running though. He got right back up and continued. And when he couldn't run anymore he walked. When he couldn't walk anymore he crawled. And when he couldn't crawl anymore he found a piled of leafs at the base of a large tree and cried until he passed out from exhaustion.

When Tyler woke back up two things came to his mind. The first was that it was very bright out. The second was that he was starving. Back when they were on the farm Tyler didn't have to look for food. White always seemed to already have food for them when they woke up. Tyler's chest started to ache at the thought of them. He looked down at his hands and felt like he was going to be sick.

Not only had he gotten blood and chunks of brain matter on his face and chest, but it had also ran and smeared all over his arms and legs. His head was spinning and he felt like he was about to pass out. He still didn't know why he was here and now on top of that he was completely and utterly alone.

He got up to continue forward on his journey to nowhere when he felt the familiar buzzing in his head. It was the others trying to contact him. He immediately let them into his head in the hope that it was White trying to find him. He however was greeted with yelling and images of white plastic bodies and masks.

 _What the hell are you doing?!_ The unfamiliar voice screamed. _You were supposed to study them, not get caught and killed!_  

There were more images of two bloody bodies being zipped up in black bags and loaded up into the back of an unmarked truck. Tyler had never been more confused in his life. Why were they showing him this? What was he even doing on earth if he wasn't allowed to even be seen by the creatures  they were studying?

 _Why are you showing me this?_ Tyler sobbed, crumpling into himself.

 _We're showing you what you've done to your own people. Don't expect us do be coming back for you._ They hissed. All the terrible images went along with their voice in his head had his head spinning.

Later in the day, sun high in the sky and beating down on him, Tyler could smell something irresistible. His nose guided him through the trees and occasional boulder into a clearing with some soft of dome structure towards the middle. There was a fire in close proximity to it where the smell was coming from. Tyler was tempted to walk right up to it and investigate if it was something that he could eat, but his judgement had him weary. He didn't want a replay of what had happened last night.

So he changed into something that was from this planet and hopefully less intimidating.  

He slowly transformed into something that walked on all fours an had a annoyingly good sense of smell that did nothing but make him even hungrier. He scanned the area before darting over to the fire as fast as he could. Once he got closer he slowed down to a crawl. There was something moving inside the structure that on closer inspection was very thin and almost see through. He froze when a human female lifted a flap and came out with something in her hands, freezing when she caught sight of Tyler.

"Hey little guy," The women whispered. Tyler didn't understand what she was saying, her tone however made him feel not as on edge. "Where'd you come from?" She asked as she kneeled down so she wasn't towering over him. Whatever was in the pot that was over the fire started to boil over, catching her attention. She left Tyler where he was to stir it. When she lifted the lid, Tyler let out a whine from how good it smelled. "Do you want some?" He could tell it was a question by the tone of her voice; so he nodded.

She gave Tyler a horrified look before mumbling out something and getting a bowl from her backpack. She scooped some of the content into the bowl with a spoon and placed it down in front of Tyler who started wolfing it down as soon as she pulled her hand away. Whatever was in the bowl was full of almost overwhelming from how flavorful it was. When he was finished he looked back up to the girl with sad eyes and whined again. she smiled down at him, taking his bowl and filling it again.

Tyler was so focused on eating that he hadn't noticed the woman had left and brought back a rope with a loop on the end and a bucket of soapy water. He was half way though, paying no mind of the rope being carefully looped around his neck until it was pulled taught and secure around his neck. Tyler looked up to her just as she started pouring lukewarm water over the length of his back. Tyler yelped and tried pulling away when she started working dried blood out of his fur, spilling what was left in his dish on the grass and her feet. He kept pulling until the rope constricted painfully around his neck, cutting off air.

"Woah, easy there boy. I'm not going to hurt you," She tried the same calming voice to get him to settle down, but Tyler being in full on panic mode couldn't even comprehend what was going on. All that was going through his mind was images of people in scary plastic suits taking him somewhere and hurting him. He let out an ear piercing scream when she tried to hold him down. He struggled trying to get out of her grip and when that didn't work he sank his teeth into her forearm and bit down _hard_.

She let out a cry of pain and instantly let go of Tyler along with the rope. Tyler got up from the ground and booked it across the field to the safety of the woods. The rope snagged between two trees, snapping his neck painfully and yanking him off his feet. He shifted back onto his normal state and pulled it off angrily. Everything on this goddamn planet was out to get him.

The sky was pitch black when Tyler came to another house. This one was smaller than the farmhouse and also sat on a smaller plot of land. All the lights were off and when he peered through the back sliding glass door he couldn't see anyone.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to see if the door would open, but when it did he slipped inside.

Maybe it was the fact that he was cold and hungry again and the shelter of the house just seemed promising? Or did his instincts just _know_ that this is where he'd be safe? Tyler didn't know. All he knew at that very moment was that he was a lot warmer in here than he was outside and he could smell food.

The floor was cold and hard under his feet as he felt along walls and looked through shelves and opened small doors. There was a switch on one wall by a normal sized door, so he flicked it on and the whole room filled with a bright light from overhead. Something darted across the floor to his right and he was on it without thinking anything of it. Whatever he had caught in his hand squirmed around and squeaked.

So naturally he ate it. 

He wiped his face with the back of his hand absentmindedly while he reached up to look in a cupboard over the stove. He froze when he heard a noise come from somewhere in the house. He waited a moment and listened, continuing to rummage through when he heard nothing else. Tyler was about to pick up a container that had little black balls in it when he heard a gasp to his right. His head whipped around to see a man with tired eyes and messy pink hair holding a metal object over his head with both hands. 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

 

 

 


	6. It's What I Gotta Do

Josh woke up with a crick in his neck from being in an awkward position with Tyler still wrapped around him soundly asleep.

Josh tried to shift to a more comfortable position without waking Tyler up, but failed miserably. The alien's eyes fluttered open, looking up at Josh, dark and glassy. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," Josh whispered. Tyler smiled at him, shaking his head.

"It's okay." Tyler sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. Josh turned to look outside and saw that it was starting to get dark out. He looked over to the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was just after six. Had they really been asleep that long?

"Are you hungry?" Tyler hummed and sniffled.

"A little bit."

Josh untangled himself from Tyler so he could get his phone from his bedroom to order food. When he picked up his phone off his bedside table and pressed the home button he could see that there was three missed calls from Brendon and one from his sister Ashley. He ignored them and looked up the phone number for his local Chinese food restaurant that delivered. When he was done ordering he came back into the living room to find Tyler shifting back and forth uncomfortably on the couch with his hands over his lap.  

"What's wrong?" 

"I really have to go to the bathroom," Tyler's voice was strained.

"Then go used the bathroom." Josh pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. Tyler shook his head.

"I want you to come with me." Josh was going to tell Tyler that it was weird for someone to be in the bathroom with them while they were using it, but then Tyler did that little pouty lip that he does and Josh's answer was putty in his hands.

"Ugh, fine." Tyler let out a chirp of happiness and then proceeded to grab ahold of Josh's hand and pull him along to the bathroom. Tyler let go of his hand only when the bathroom light was on and the door was closed. He gingerly lifted the toilet lid, pulled down his pants and underwear and sat down. Josh stood there awkwardly leaning against the edge of the counter looking down at his feet.

"Can I leave now?" Josh asked when Tyler sighed and started to pee.

"No. Stay till I'm done."

When Tyler was done going to the bathroom Josh showed him how to wash his hands, afterwards moving back into the living room to wait for their food. They sat in comfortable silence till the doorbell rang. Josh got up to answer the door and Tyler hid behind the couch till the delivery guy backed out of the driveway.

"Alight, so I wasn't sure what you like so I got a few things," Josh said, closing the door and locking it before walking over and setting the food down on the glass coffee table. The smell that was wafting from the takeout boxes drew Tyler out from his hiding spot. He sat down Indian style with his back to the couch, opening and smelling each box curiously as they were brought out. "There's white rice, fried rice, shrimp eggrolls, sweat and sour chicken and this beef vegetable stir-fry stuff," Josh said pointing to each of them. "What do you want?"

"Hm... Can I have some of everything to try?" Josh smiled at him and nodded, getting up to get them plates.

Josh watched Tyler eat as he ate his own plate of knockoff Asian food. The alien would carefully scoop a small bite of whatever he was trying, sniff and analyze it for a few seconds and then hesitantly try it. Once he finished it he'd turn the plate so that a new item was directly in front of him and repeated until he was on the last pile of food. Tyler poked at the vegetable stir-fry with his fork before piercing a piece of broccoli with it and depositing it in his mouth. Once Tyler started chewing his face slowly shifted from neutral to pure disgust. He swallowed and pushed his plate away from him with both hands, making Josh laugh.

"I don't see how people can like that awful green stuff-"

"Broccoli," Josh interjected.

 _"Broccoli,"_ Tyler glared at him. "I don't see how humans can like broccoli." 

"Most people don't," Josh laughed. Tyler dropped his fork on the table, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Then why do you eat it?!"

" 'Cause it's good for you," Josh said, cleaning up. "Sometimes you have to do things you don't like or want to do." Josh headed into the kitchen to deposit their dishes in the sink. As he was setting the dishes down he happened to look up out the window. It was completely dark now, stars twinkling faintly in the distance. Josh could hear bare Tyler's feet padding against the tile, stopping directly behind him. He poked Josh with his finger twice before he turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Can I take a bath?" He asked sheepishly.

"Uh, sure. Yeah you can take a bath."

"Can you come in with me?" Josh dropped the bottle of dish soap that he had in his hand. It landed on the end of one of the forks and launched it across the kitchen, clattering on the floor.

"What's with you not wanting to be alone? Do you want to see me naked or something?" It was meant to be a joke. His words were laced thick with sarcasm, Tyler however seemed to not quite understand that.

"I haven't seen you naked yet, So yes. I would like to see you without clothes on." Josh choked on his own spit, pounding on his chest with his fist to clear it out.

"Dude-" Cough, "You can't just say stuff like that!"

"But it's true. You're very interesting and I want to know everything about you," He smiled, dark eyes beaming up at Josh. Josh sighed and motioned for Tyler to follow him to the bathroom.

They hadn't even known each other for 24 hours and the alien already had him wrapped around his little alien finger.

Tyler watched Josh closely as he got their bath ready. Once the water was a good temperature he plugged the drain and poured in a cap full of strawberry bubble soap. When Josh deemed the tub full enough he turned the water off. He didn't even get to tell Tyler that the bath was ready; already stripped down to nothing and got into the warm water. He slowly sat down, back straight, shoulders ridged for a moment before relaxing and closing his eyes with a sigh.

"This is really nice," Tyler sighed. Josh hummed in agreement and sat back on the balls of his feet. "Aren't you coming in?" 

"You were serious about me getting in the bath with you?" Josh deadpanned. He was hoping Tyler would just drop it. Tyler nodded and scooted forward so there would be enough room for him. Josh let out a frustrated groan.

What were the cons of an alien seeing him naked? Tyler wasn't human and didn't understand human standards and what was considered "Normal", so it shouldn't be _that_ big of a deal, right?

Josh pulled his shirt over his head, playing with the hem of his pants for a moment before, thinking to hell with it and pulling them down along with his boxers, tossing everything onto the bathroom floor by the door before he could even think about changing his mind. When he made eye contact with Tyler again he could feel his face heat up in embarrassment.

Tyler looked him head to toe analyzing him- as if he documenting him. His eyes settled on what was between Josh's legs, not even trying to hide the fact that he was blatantly staring at Josh's dick. Josh's hands lightly scratched at his thighs where they hung slack, brain screaming at him to cover himself. Tyler seemed to sense his unease, giving Josh a half smile and asking him again if he was coming into the bath.

Josh slowly sank down into the almost too hot bath water with Tyler still staring at him curiously. "What?" Josh asked. Tyler shook his head, swishing his hands around the surface of the water.

"Nothing," He smiled again.

Josh came to a conclusion as he helped Tyler dry off after getting out of the bath water: This was officially the weirdest thing he had ever done. He wrapped a towel around his waist, tossing one over to Tyler who was climbing out of the tub, blanketing his head and shoulders. He chirped in surprise, lifting the fabric up so his face was showing, glaring at Josh.

"Come over here onto the bathmat so I can help dry you off. You're getting water all over the floor." Tyler nodded and pulled the towel in such a way that he ended up looking like fucking E.T. Josh pressed his lips into a thin line trying to stifle the laugh that was trying to work its way out of him.

"What's wrong," Tyler asked, tilted his head. "What's so funny?" Josh laughed, shaking his head.

"Nothing- it's nothing," He wheezed, "It's just that you look like a character from a movie I like."

"Oh, really? Can we watch it? I want to see."

Josh could see his soft spot for his little alien friend becoming a problem in the future.

"I _do not_ look like that," Tyler shifted his gaze from the movie that was playing on Josh's flat screen to him, pointing at E.T. "That does not look like me," He reiterated.

"It kinda does."

"It does not!" Tyler reached his hand into the bowl of popcorn that Josh had made to take a handful, depositing it into his mouth. "I do not look like a raisin," He mumbled around the food in his mouth.

"Whatever," Josh laughed.

Despite neither of them wearing clothes, Josh in his stereotypical white bathrobe and Tyler wrapped in the grey blanket he used last night in place of his towel that was abandoned somewhere at the foot of the couch- hopefully not getting the basement carpet moldy; Josh pushed that thought out of his mind though. He was legitimately enjoying himself... No matter how weird the situation he was currently in was.

Throughout the rest of the movie Tyler would ask what certain things were or what that word meant and Josh would do his best to explain it to him. Unfortunately for Tyler however, Josh was a terribly teacher. He isn't stupid though, Josh would be sure to tell you, overly explaining everything, moving slightly off topic and then inevitably working himself up into a panic attack.

So needless to say Josh would have been a terrible teacher.

Thankfully for Josh, Tyler needed just a brief explaining of something to comprehend how it worked; he was smart like that.   

Josh picked up Tyler's towel after he turned off the t.v, cringing at the sound it made when he pulled it away. He preyed to God that it didn't mold. Josh hates mold.

"Am I sleeping down here again?" Tyler asked, laying down on his stomach and propping himself up by his elbows.

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already." Tyler pulled the blanket closer around him.

"I'm sorry- it's just that y'know, you being not from this planet and all it just doesn't sit right with me. I don't mean to offended you in any way! it's- it's" Josh couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay?" Tyler sat up.

No, Josh was not okay. His stupid brain was in full on panic mode once again because something made him even the slightest bit nervous. He tried to steady his breathing. He would inhale slowly, count to ten and then exhale. That's what he always ended up doing when something like this happened. People would look at him oddly and it usually ended up with him making up an excuse and then leaving.

He hated the way people looked at him. But Tyler didn't do that. When Josh opened his eyes after he finally got his breathing under control Tyler was just sitting there with his hands folded on his lap.

"If it makes you feel better we can talk about me and the others. I'll tell you anything you want to know. You can't tell anyone else." Tyler gave him a small smile. Josh nodded, repeating 'okay' multiple times as he sat back down on the couch. He'd already asked Tyler a few things earlier, but there was so much he still wanted to know.

"How can you hurt me?" Was the first thing that came out of Josh's mouth, voice shaking. "I mean, do you guys have any powers?" Tyler sat there for a moment.

"I guess we're strong and somewhat smart. Smarter than most, but not all."

"All?"

"There's more than just the two of us out there, Josh." Josh couldn't tell if knowing that intrigued him or terrified him. Maybe it was a little bit of both. "Shifting into other things would also be under potential danger as well I suppose," Tyler finished.

"Okay," Josh breathed, "Thank you." He got up from the couch, reaching down to help Tyler up. "You can, uh, sleep on the upstairs couch if you really don't like being down here by yourself."

"I'd like that very much."

After tucking Tyler in and making sure he didn't need anything else Josh moved to his room. He shrugged his robe off and hung it on the top corner of his bedroom door. Sure, he wouldn't be able to close his bedroom door properly- or at all really, but he didn't feel all that threatened by Tyler anymore... He also didn't feel like putting the extra effort into walking six feet to the bathroom to hang it were it should be.

Pulling on a pair of boxers and crawling under the covers, Josh was out cold in mere minutes.

It didn't even occur to Josh that he had to work on Sunday until his reminder and alarm was going off on his phone at 6am the next morning. Josh groaned and tried rolling over to where his phone was to turn it off, but found himself unable to move. Something was laying on top of him under the covers preventing him from rolling onto his side. He pulled his hand up from under the blankets so he could lift them up to reveal none other than Tyler sleeping soundly on his chest. The alien had his arms loosely wrapped around Josh and there was saliva accumulating by the corner of his mouth that looked like it would drop onto his chest any second.   

The alarm went off for a second time meaning Josh really needed to get his ass up. "Tyler," Josh shook his shoulder, "Tyler wake up buddy." Tyler grumbled and turned his head to face the other way, wiping his spit on Josh's chest. Josh cringed and pushing him away. "Ew, Tyler get off of me. Your getting spit all over me."

"I don't want to get up. You're warm." Josh groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"I need to get ready for work. At least let me turn off my phone." Tyler moved so he could turn it off. As soon as the device stopped its annoying beeping Tyler flopped back down onto Josh. "Tyler I'm serious. I need to get up I can't be late."

"Tell them you're busy and you can't work today." Tyler wrapped himself around Josh again and rubbed his face into his chest, cheek brushing over his left nipple twice, making his breath hitch. _Abort, abort, abort,_ Josh's brain screamed when his body started to heat up. Tyler noticed that something was wrong and lifted his head again to look up at him. "What's wrong?"

"N- nothing. I just really need to get up now. If I'm late they'll get mad." Tyler stuck his lip out and _finally_ rolled off of him. Josh quickly got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom to get ready. He didn't need to shower since he had a bath last night, so all he really needed to do was brush his teeth and wash his face and try not to over think things and he'd be ready to go.

Once he was done he came back into his bedroom to finish getting ready. He pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and the same jeans as yesterday along with a plain white shirt and hoodie. He pulled a grey beanie over his messy hair and he was pretty much ready to go besides shoes, and grabbing a medium black coffee from McDonalds on the way there. 

He let Tyler know that he was leaving and that he'd be back around 5pm. Tyler gave a muffled response from under the covers, worming his hand up from them and giving Josh a lazy wave goodbye.

Josh did good about not over thinking all the horrible things that could happen while he was gone up until he was grabbing his keys and pulling his shoes on. He was almost certain Tyler wouldn't do anything catastrophic while he was gone, but there was always that small chance. And small changes were the things that kept Josh up until the wee hours of the night. 

Josh was on the road soon after he left his house, grabbing his cheap coffee and on his way to work.

Josh's job wasn't terrible per say. He worked at the tolls that you had to pay when going into a new county or state. It just involved standing there for hours on end, taking peoples money and occasionally making small talk (Which he was terrible at). The pay was fucking _good_ though. At nineteen dollars an hour it was the best damn job for the effort you had to put into it; which was basically nothing.

Josh parked his car in the small lot that was across from where his assigned booth was. He grabbed his Styrofoam cup from his cup holder, taking a sip and getting out of the car. One of his coworkers who was exiting the building held the door for him and smiled "Good morning," She said sweetly. She was always nice to him.

"Good morning," He took the door from her. "Thank you."

"No problem, hun."

Josh punched his slip in and greeted his manager like he always did before he quickly made his way over to where he would be for the next ten hours.

Hopefully the day would go by quickly.

  


	7. Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this damn chapter up.
> 
> I've been kinda busy with some personal stuff and crippling depression™

Josh rushed out of work and into his car in record time. The fear of Tyler being unsupervised was on his mind throughout his whole shift. There was a million different things that could be going wrong right at this very moment and there was nothing Josh could do about it. He had bumped into someone who had come to take over his shift, cursing and almost spilling their coffee.

On the way home he ran two red lights and blew through most of the stop signs as long as there wasn't anyone to catch him in the act.

Josh cursed when he approached a railroad crossing a few miles away from his house. The lights started flashing and as he slowed to a halt the barriers started to descend. A few seconds later the train came into view- and it didn't look like a short one either. He drummed his fingers  against the steering wheel impatiently while it zipped by. "C'mon, c'mon," He muttered.

"Finally!" Josh practically cheered as the end of the train passed and the barriers lifted, red lights ceasing their flashing.  
Josh shut off his engine, yanked his keys out of the ignition and practically flew out of his car once he made it into his driveway. He looked around the front of the house while he was attempting to unlock the front door. His hands were shaking so bad that he almost dropped them at one point.

Once inside he shut and locked the door behind himself.

Josh sighed in relief when he saw that at least the living room was in the same way that he'd left it. Maybe Tyler had slept the whole time he was gone?

That thought was thrown out the window when he peeked his head into the kitchen and had to do a double take. There was empty boxes of cereal- the plastic bags from them laid crumpled up on the floor. On closer inspection they were perfectly clean. Not one crumb left in the bag. The bag of cat food that Josh kept in the pantry also laid void of food in the corner by the sink.

He kneeled down to pick up the paper bag, freezing when he realized he had completely forgotten about his cat. "Shit," Josh yelled, quickly walking from the kitchen and down the hall to his room.  
Josh's door was left slightly ajar. He put his hand on the door handle and readied himself for the worst.

He was not expecting to see what he was currently seeing.

Both Tyler and Josh's cat were sat on the floor making direct eye contact. Tyler's eyes shifted slightly to Josh for a split second before looking back to the cat. Tyler made a few low hums, clicked and chirped at her. Then he leaned his face mere inches away from the cat's face. Josh prayed that she wouldn't bite or scratch his face.

To Josh's surprise she meowed quietly and butted heads with the alien.Tyler pulled away and turned to Josh excitedly "Your cat likes me very much," He smiled and reached out to pat her head, making her purr. Josh slowly let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

He was relieved that Tyler hadn't done anything to the cat while he was gone; but he was still pissed about the mess in the kitchen. Josh kneeled down next to Tyler so he could also pet his cat. "So what's the deal with the kitchen?" He asked after a moment. "Why is there empty food bags all over the floor?"

"I was hungry," He said simply, still petting the cat. "What's her name?"  
"Katie."

"Hello, Katie." Katie meowed again and bumped noses with Tyler, making him laugh.

"Tyler, you can't just leave messes everywhere you go -speaking of which, did you happen to come across the mouse that's been living in there?" Josh asked as he got comfortable.

"A what?"

"A mouse. Small brown furry thing that is constantly getting into my goddamn Oreos." Tyler's face seemed to blanch as Josh rattled off the description.

"That wasn't your pet... was it?" He asked slowly. Josh cocked his eyebrow.

"No, why?" Tyler visibly relaxed.

"I ate it," He shrugged, turning back to Katie.

"Oh." Tyler stopped petting the cat and looked back up at Josh concerned.

"Was that not okay?"

"Huh? No, no. I was trying to get rid of that damn thing for months. You actually did me a really big favor." Katie decided to walk away then, making her way out of the bedroom; probably to find somewhere quieter to lay down.  
Tyler got up from his position on the floor and hopped onto the bed, laying down on his stomach facing Josh, propping his head up on his folded hands. Josh didn't realize that Tyler still wasn't wearing any clothes from last night until he yet again got a view of his alien ass. He opened his mouth to say something about it, but Tyler cut him off.

"What do you do at work?" Josh made a noise that was somewhere between a sigh and a laugh.

"I pretty much just stand in a booth all day and take peoples money." Josh hated telling people what his job was. No matter how good the pay was, it didn't deter people from making their comments about how he was wasting his life.  
Josh was relatively happy though. He's able to support himself with a job that wouldn't work him to death and he had a house of his very own. Granted, it'd take him at least twenty years to pay off the house- none the less it was still his. 

"It sounds very..." Tyler started, thinking for a moment, "I don't know the word. Something that isn't exciting?"

"Boring. It sounds very boring. And it is very boring." Tyler tilted his head so it was resting on his arm.

"Then why do you do it if it's boring? You should do something that you want to do." Tyler was taken aback by Josh's sudden laughter.

"I do my boring job so I can do the things I want to do Tyler," He wheezed. "Not all jobs are fun and exciting." Tyler closed his eyes and hummed. Josh cleared his throat, "What's your job?" The alien's eyes snapped open and looked at Josh, sending shivers up his spine.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you." Tyler sat up and scooted towards the end of the bed so he could sink back down on the floor next to his human companion once again. "You have to promise not to tell anyone," He whispered.

Josh gulped, nodding once, "I promise."

"I don't remember how we actually got here, but my job is to study other organisms and their habitat. This is the first planet that I have been on that is not my own." Tyler glanced around the room as if he was making sure no one else was with them before telling Josh more.

"By 'we' do yo mean the other two aliens you were with?"

"Yes. They were both supposed to teach me proper protocol," Tyler swallowed dryly. "I was the reason they were killed," He finished sadly.

Josh wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond so he just pulled Tyler in for a hug.

A few weeks had passed and they kept pretty much the same routine (minus the awkward emotional conversations and messes... Most of the time.) Josh would wake up early and get ready for work, more often than not Tyler was either laying directly on top of him or had his arms wrapped around the pink haired man tightly. Tyler would beg him to stay in bed just a little longer because, "I get cold when you're not here," Is what he'd always reply with when Josh told him to let go.  
Josh wasn't one to complain though. The companionship that Tyler offered was much better than any cat or dog- or any animal for that matter he came to realize as the days went on. Josh actually didn't realize how close they actually were until his sister and her three kids made a surprise visit around lunchtime on a Thursday.

Both of them were sat down at the kitchen table, a series of sudden sharp knocks at the door making them both jump practically out of their seats. Tyler, who slowly adapted over the course of two weeks took on the form of a mix between his alien form and his human. Josh also wasn't complaining.

Not that he didn't like Tyler looking completely... Y'know, alien, because he still did- it just made things a lot easier if somebody stopped over, like now.  
Josh got up from his seat, chair scraping against the tile to get the door. He glanced over his shoulder to Tyler just as he finished switching completely over to his human form- now almost perfected. The only part he couldn't get quiet right were his pinky and ring fingers, them being about half an inch shorter than what they should be. And then there was also the fact that his eyes were still always blown wide like it was pitch black.  
Again, Josh wasn't complaining. He actually found the way he looked cuter than he was actually willing to admit.

Whoever was on the other side of the door started knocking even harder by the time he got his hand on the handle.

"Josh, I swear to god if you're still sleeping-" The women- who turned out to be his sister Ashley- started to say as soon as he yanked the door open. "Oh good you're awake," She smiled, pushing past Josh with a baby carrier in her hand that wasn't holding a diaper bag. Following close behind her was his twin nieces, Anne and Bonny, both holding their favorite blankets close to their chests.

Josh didn't bother trying to ask what her and the kids were doing here. She often stopped by unannounced to check up on him to make sure he wasn't huddled up in his room scrolling through his tumblr 24/7.  
Not like Josh used to spend most of his free time on there when he still lived with his parents. That'd be ridiculous.

Ashley set down the carrier that held the families newest addition, Emit down on the floor next to the couch so she could fix her ponytail that had come lose thanks to the wind that was whirling around outside. "How are you Josh?" She asked as she moved the stray chestnut colored hair out of her face and back with the rest.

"I'm good, thanks." Josh glanced over to Tyler who was still sitting at the table eating what was left of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Ashley looked over to the kitchen to see what her brother was staring at. It took a moment for her to register that there was someone sitting at his table but when she did she whipped her head around to gape at Josh.

"Who the heck is that?"

"That's Tyler." She looked at him and he gave her a friendly wave as he got up to put his plate in the sink. Josh let out a groan that sounded a little like an "oh god," when he remembered that Tyler was in nothing but a pair of Josh's boxers.  
Anne pulled on Ashley's shirt and popped her thumb out of her mouth. "Mama, why is that boy naked?"

"Yeah Josh, why is that boy naked?" She glared. Tyler could sense the tension and quickly darted down the hallway into Josh's room.

"He slept over."

"Who is he?"

"Does it matter?"

"Who is he, Josh."

"His name is Tyler." Ashely hummed, glancing over to the twins that were preoccupied with a puzzle that they'd brought.

"Are you two together?" Josh groaned while running his hand down his face in frustration.

"Why do you assume we're together? First Brendon, now you."

"Well if he thinks you're together then you know it's real," She said sarcastically.

"Well we're not. He's just a friend-"

"J, can you help me find pants?" Tyler called from the bedroom. Ashely raised her eyebrow at her brother.

"'J', really Josh?" Josh cursed the nickname that Tyler had given him.

"Yeah," He yelled back, not even bothering to try and defend himself at this point. If she wanted to think that they were together then so be it.

Josh entered his room to find Tyler completely naked. At this point it barely even bothered him. Sure it usually ended up with Josh staring at Tyler's ass without even realizing it, but that was just because he had a really nice butt. He also had a really nice everything to be honest.

Tyler often did the same to him, except he was a lot less stealthy than Josh. Or that he just didn't care. Josh didn't know if it was just him reading too much into things, but he could swear whenever they were getting changed or bathing (which they often did together now) Tyler's eyes are almost always on him.

Josh would ask what Tyler found so interesting and he would always respond with, "I like the way your body is." And Josh could say the same about him. He found everything about Tyler completely and utterly fascinating; Whether he was in his alien form, human, or the one that was in between. He didn't find Tyler's normal state to be attractive though. Sure he was cute as hell with those big brown glassy eyes and his anatomy was interesting, but Josh didn't see him in that type of appealing way.  
That'd be just a little too weird for Josh.

"Why do you need help? You know how to get dressed," Josh said as he closed the door behind him and walked towards where Tyler was standing by the closet.

"I don't. It was just an excuse to talk to you alone."

"Oh." Josh sat down on the bed while Tyler got dressed in an all grey t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Who is that woman and her children?" He asked after pulling the shirt over his head.

"She's my sister. Her name is Ashley and her kids names are Emit, Anne and Bonny."

"I thought she looked kind of like you," Tyler hummed absentmindedly. "What were you guys talking about?"

"She thinks we're together." Tyler looked at him confused.

"We aren't?" Josh chuckled at Tyler's response.

"Mean like in a relationship kind of way. Like the way that Brendon thought we were having sex," Josh explained.

"I wouldn't mind doing that with you." Josh's brain short circuited, eyes snapping from the stray hair by Tyler's ear to him eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." Tyler turned on his heal and walked out of the room before Josh could even react.


	8. I Promise We're Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way too damn long to write this chapter and I'm not even happy with it.

A few minutes after Tyler left, Josh left his bedroom completely and utterly confused to find him sitting down on the couch with Ashley.

Tyler was asking about Emit and if he could hold him. A wave of panic washed over Josh as without hesitation Ashley smiled and picked up her baby out of the carrier, handing him carefully to Tyler's eager outstretched arms.

Tyler had never been around a baby in the whole time he'd been on earth, so Josh was just waiting for something bad to happen. He didn't think that he would eat Emit- that would be completely out of character for Tyler. Josh just didn't want Tyler to accidently hurt his nephew.

"Make sure to support his head," Ashley told Tyler as she handed the infant over carefully. Tyler made the most concentrated face as he took him and situated him in his arms till he was comfortable. Tyler's intense expression instantly melted in a look of awe when Emit cooed. Tyler leaned his face in close to the baby's, resting his forehead against his for a moment. He only pulled away when Josh sat down beside him carefully.

Tyler turned to Josh smiling. "I like babies." Josh couldn't say the same, but he nodded and hummed anyway. Tyler seemed like he wanted to say something else, but he kept quiet for the time being.

Tyler stayed fixated on the baby for over and hour while Josh and Ashley talked. He didn't so much as look away until Emit started to fuss. Tyler looked up at Ashley with wide tearful eyes. "What did I do wrong?"

"Oh nothing sweetheart, he's just hungry," She assured him. Josh looked away to give his sister some privacy when she started to pull her shirt up so she could feed Emit. Tyler however, leaned in closer so he could get a better look.

Josh glanced over to see what the shift in the couch was to see Tyler resting his head on Ashley's shoulder watching her breastfeed. "Tyler, what are you doing?" Josh pulled on Tyler's arm to try and get him away from her.

"It's okay Josh," She laughed. "He's just curious." Ashley was never one to be ashamed of her body. In fact, nobody in the Dun family was except for him it seemed. They were raised to be proud and unashamed of themselves.

After Ashley was done feeding the baby she handed him back to Tyler who was practically buzzing in his seat waiting to hold him again.

"Josh, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen. Josh got up from his seat carefully, as to make sure not to disturb Tyler's fixation. "Where did you meet Tyler?" Ashley asked as soon as Josh entered the room.

"He's from Canada."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty."  Ashley's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Why does he act like he's never been around a baby, let alone other people before?" Josh swallowed dryly.

"He came from a very secluded area- small town kinda deal. He's an only child and his parents worked a lot." Josh would be astounded if Ashley didn't see right through his lies. She could almost always see right through him when they were younger. Her eyes softened, leaning her back against the counter.

"How'd you two meet?"

"Met on Tumblr like six months ago," Josh smiled. Not as part of the lie, but the memory of the first couple of days Tyler was there. It made him feel all warm n' fuzzy and shit. She smiled back at him, his answers seeming to pacify her.

"That's actually really cute."

Josh shrugged. "I mean, I guess."

"Are you guys together?" And there it was. The question he had been waiting for her to ask.

"Why does everyone think that just because I have a friend sleep over that we're together?"

"Because you're twenty two, I can't remember the last time you had a friend sleep over that wasn't Brendon and your "friend" was sitting at the kitchen table in just his underwear. Not to mention Tyler is also cute as hell," She finished with a smirk.

Josh didn't even attempt to try and argue with her at that point. It was a downhill battle. And he was losing. 

They walked back into the living room a little while later after Josh had changed the subject to work. Tyler was still sitting in the same spot with the baby. Ashley said to Josh that they'd better get going because she had to take care of some shopping before her husband got off work.

"Making the hubbies favorite tonight," She winked at him, making Josh roll his eyes. She carefully kneeled down in front of Tyler with her arms out. "I need Emit back. We're gonna be leaving soon," She said softly.  He looked at her sadly, nodding and handing the baby over carefully none the less.

Tyler watched them from the couch as they exchanged hugs and kisses on the cheek. Josh ruffled both of the twins hair and gave them each a fist bump, pulling back and wiggling their fingers. "Balalalala!" Each of the girls squealed.

Just before Ashley left she turned to Josh. "You should have mom and dad over sometime soon. They miss you a lot."

"I'll think about it," He replied with an obviously fake happy tone followed by a smile. He'd rather not think about them at all. 

As soon as the door was shut behind them Josh went over to the couch and plopped down next to Tyler- who had shifted back into his half-way state. "What's wrong? Do you not like your family?" Tyler asked curiously after watching him for a moment.

"Nah," He said, shaking his head. "They just stress me out sometimes. All families are like that," Josh paused to rub his eyes, "Some more than others," He laughed.

"Does yours stress you out more than the others?" Tyler asked. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on Josh's thigh; looking up at him with those big doe eyes of his.

Josh swallowed thickly. "I guess," He replied quietly, eyes drifting down to Tyler's lips. He'd never noticed how plump and soft they were. Josh snapped his eyes back up, couch shifting from Tyler moving from his spot on the couch and up onto his lap. Tyler hummed as he started playing with Josh's fizzy pink hair. It needed to be touched up again soon.

Tyler leaned forward to press his lips to Josh's, catching him off guard. Josh only hesitated for a second before he was kissing him back.

It was weird.

Josh don't know what was going though his head. He was sitting on his couch making out with an alien that was sitting on his lap. It was almost like a switch just flicked off in the back of his brain. The switch that told him he shouldn't be doing anything remotely like this with something that wasn't human.

Tyler started grinding his hips against Josh's in a way that had him gripping the alien's hips tightly and bucking up slightly against Tyler. He instantly froze when Tyler pulled away letting out a high pitched whine. "Tyler-" His voice started out hushed and gentle at first with the intent of trying to figure out what the hell was going on with Tyler, but then when he felt something wet seeping through his shorts, his voice raise towards the end of his name.

Tyler was still holding onto Josh's shoulders trying to steady himself. "I'm," He breathed in deeply, "Sorry-" Tyler cut himself off, slamming his head against Josh's chest with another whine.

Josh tried to pry him away from his chest so he could look at him. "Tyler, what's wrong?"

"It hurts," He rasped against the skin of Josh's neck.

"Tyler, look at me." Josh finally got him to lift his head so he could see his face. His large brown eyes were watery and his pupils were blown the widest he'd ever seen. "What hurts?"

Tyler swallowed thickly and placed his hand over his abdomen as he stood up. "My stomach. I need, I need-" Another wave of whatever was happening washed over Tyler making him double over.

Whatever remnants of heat that had pooled in Josh's stomach had completely dissipated when Tyler shifted back into his alien form. Tyler worked his hands into the threads of the carpet, pressing his face into it and raising his rear in a fruitless attempt to get up.  It was pointless though. There was no way in hell he was getting up.

Josh kneeled down beside him, placing his hand on the small of his back. Tyler whined again, shorts that no longer fit him properly started to slip from his waist as he arched his back. "What's happening?" Josh asked again. Tyler turned his face towards his, mouth open and eyes glassy.

"Heat," Tyler closed his mouth to swallow the saliva that was collecting and threatening to dribble onto the carpet.

"What heat?" Josh didn't think it was that warm in his house. "I can turn the temperature down for the house if-" Tyler cut him off with a high pitched whistle that had Josh pulling his hands away from Tyler to cover his ears. 

"Not that type of heat," He grit angrily through his teeth, clicking and turning his head so his face was against the carpet.

It finally clicked as to what was happening to Tyler. "Oh," He said quietly. Josh barely knew anything about aliens; all of it being just tidbits here and there that Tyler told him. Josh sure as shit didn't know anything about heats in animals, let alone extraterrestrials. 

Sure, he grew up with two sisters that shared more information about their periods than Josh would care to know about. This seemed _just_ a hair more extreme than that.

Tyler unclenched his fist from the carpet and slowly lifted his arm so he could placed his hand on Josh's thigh. "How can I help you," Josh asked as Tyler looked back up to him. 

"I need you inside-" Tyler closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No, no. I need you to carry me to the basement." It took him longer than it should have to get the sentence out. Josh complied, reaching for Tyler and scooping him up in his arms. His skin was slick with something that felt almost like oil, making it difficult to get a grip on him.

Tyler's breathing was getting shallower by the minute as they slowly made their way to the basement and down the stairs. Josh set him down carefully on the couch by the armrest. Tyler pulled the blanket that was draped over the back over himself so that just his face was showing.

"Please leave and don't bother me until I'm done." Josh wasn't sure what he meant, but he wasn't about to argue. "I'll," He paused to clear his throat, "Come back upstairs when it's finished."

"Are you sure you'll be okay down here? Do you need anything?"

"No. I'll be okay."

Josh left then.

He was confused out of his goddamn mind. Maybe this was the reason why Tyler was acting so weird? Josh just assumed it was some alien shit that once again he didn't understand. Maybe that was the reason why Tyler liked the baby so much.

Josh froze when he reached the top of the stairs. Did that mean that Tyler wanted to have a baby? He shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. He'd just have to ask Tyler when he was done with his heat.

Josh headed to his room so he could pull out his laptop from under his bed. He figured if Tyler was going through something this painful he should at least research the best to his ability to help his alien friend-

Could Josh even still call Tyler that?


	9. Maybe We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shows up a year late with Starbucks*

After four and a half nonstop hours of researching, Josh had read everything from fish to people on breeding behavior. He definitely didn't consider himself an expert, but he knew enough of what he could hopefully apply to Tyler.

Josh yawned, closing his laptop and setting it down on his nightstand. Something hard pressed into his hip as he was situating himself under the covers. Josh wiggled his hips around until what he assumed was his phone worked its way out from under him so he could put it next to his laptop. He wrapped his hand around the object and set it down, not noticing that it wasn't his phone until he pulled his hand away.

Josh was beyond confused when he realized that it wasn't his phone, but a flat rock that was in his bed. "What in the hell?" He picked it back up and opened his laptop again so the screen would turn on. Josh winced at the low light that eliminated the half of the room that the screen was facing. A diagram of a frogs life cycle with the page background white doing the trick. 

Turning the rock over with both his hands and feeling its smooth surface there didn't seem to be anything special about it. It just looked like a plain old river rock. 

Another thing he'd have to ask Tyler about when he comes out from the basement.

Josh closed his laptop again and set the rock on top, crawling under the covers once again. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his stomach, only to jump up in surprise when something pointy jabs him in the stomach. He scrambled out of the bed, sheet being pulled off one of the corners and blankets wrapping around Josh's feet. He cursed as he fell, the blankets getting caught on the leg of the metal frame. "Mother of fuck," He groaned angrily as he untangled himself from the fabric. 

When he hit the light switch on the wall he turned around, not caring that the light was burning his eyes. The only thing Josh was currently caring about was why the fuck there were rocks all over Tyler's side of the bed. Upon closer inspection he could see that it wasn't just rocks, but also random bits of smoothed down glass and bullet casings. "I'm going to kill him," Josh said to himself as he moved to his bedside to get the other corner of the sheet off the bed. "I am legitimately," He yanked the sheet half way off the bed, rocks falling onto the floor with small thuds, "Going to murder his little green ass!" The rest of the sheet and objects came tumbling to the floor with one last hard pull, sending the items cascading all over the floor.

Josh didn't bother putting another sheet on the mattress. He stripped himself of his pants, grabbed his blanket and shut off the light. Josh climbed into bed and curled up in a ball in the middle, not bothering to grab a pillow to stuff underneath his head.

He didn't wake up until 6am the next morning when he got a call from work saying that he didn't need to come in. Something about over scheduling and power outage. Josh hadn't really paid attention to that. All he was happy about was that he didn't have to work and he was still getting a half days pay.

Josh hadn't noticed that the number that had called him wasn't his work's number until three hours later. During that time he had fallen back asleep, took a shower because he smelled of something awful, and was now eating breakfast as he scrolled through his phone.

Absentmindedly checking to see if he missed any texts, half way putting a spoonful of Luckycharms in his mouth he froze. 

The number that was normally saved as 'Work' was not the one that had called him this morning.

_Maybe it unsaved their number?_

He double checked, scrolling down a few contacts until he saw that it in fact, was not his work that had told him not to come in today. But wouldn't they have called him to ask where the hell he was?

Josh hoped he wouldn't get fired over this.

Just as he was finishing his cereal, soggy and almost to the point where it was gross, the doorbell rang.

Who would bother Josh on a Tuesday morning on his supposed day off? Josh didn't know, but if it was those goddamn church people again he was going to pull on his rainbow tank-top, scream that he was gay and an atheist to their faces then slam the door. After putting his bowl in the sink he went over to the door in his tank-top and purple camouflage boxers. He didn't bother looking through the little window in the door before opening it to find two men in suits staring back at him.

"Good morning, sir," The right one, buzzed hair, nose a little too small for his face and sunglasses said in a smooth deep voice. "May we come in?" Josh leaned on the doorframe and put one of his hands on his hip.

"I'm not interested in God, or whatever the hell you are selling. I'd like the two of you to get the hell off of my property," He said bitterly. The one on the left cleared his throat and smiled, taking off his glasses to reveal light blue eyes with a scar over the left. 

"I really think this is something we should be disguising inside," He turned to his partner, then back to Josh, "Don't you?" The way he said that, made Josh's heart stop.

They were here for Tyler.

He swallowed thickly before moving out of the way for them to move past him. They smelled of gunpowder and expensive cologne. "This is quite a nice house you have here Mr. Dun," Blue eyes said after looking around the room for a moment, Glasses nodding in agreement. "How to you afford it?" He inquired as he turned to look at Josh.

Josh crossed his arms protectively over his chest. "Having a job." In response to the snarky reply they both let out forced chuckles. 

_I'm going to fucking die._

The sound of a muffled thump from most likely Josh's room had them all snapping their heads in that direction. "Do you live with anyone else, sir?" One of them asked like he already knew the answer. Josh swallowed thickly.

"Just a cat. That was probably her making all that racket." Josh's heart was pounding in his ears when he heard the basement door swing open. Everything was going to complete and utter shit in the matter of minutes. Both men instinctively placed a hand on their holsters, ready to pop the clasp to retrieve their weapon.

"Get on the ground." One was looking at him and the other was staring down to the lower part of the split level where the basement was. 

There's cold clammy hands on him now shoving him to his knees. Josh can feel metal brushing against his wrists as they attempted to quickly handcuff him. Tyler came into his line of view just as the cuffs were clicked around his wrists and tightened.

"Josh?" Tyler was in his human form in one of Josh's hoodies and from what he could tell from the point of view of almost being bent in half at the knees, not much else. Tyler tugged at the hem of the fabric, eyes wide with fear. If it was any other time Josh would have found the contrast of it against his skin very aesthetically pleasing. "Who are these people?" He asked fearfully.

When Small-nose took a step towards Tyler, getting something free from his belt, Josh lounged forward attempting to knock him down, only to have his face smashed into the carpet by the other man. "Tyler run!" He screamed. 

Tyler made no move to run, even when Small-nose pointed the small device that he got off his belt directly at the alien. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," He warned. Something flashed in Tyler's eyes then. He adapted a sort of fighting stance. Slightly crouched, open hands level with his shoulders and feet firmly planted into the carpet. "Look at this shit, Jerry," The guy in the suit laughed to the now 'Jerry'. "This little slugsnot thinks he can take me out." Tyler bared his teeth and hissed in response.

Josh bit back a cry when Jerry pressed his knee between his shoulder blades, resting most of his weight on it. "Damn Ned, you better be careful. Didn't you hear what happened to that girl fifty miles south of here?"

"Nah man, what happened?" Ned asked as he did something to the device.

"This crazy-ass looking dog came up to her and ripped half her arm off. 'Said that she'd never seen anything like it." Jerry paused to pressed even more of his weight into Josh. "Matter of fact, wasn't it not too far from that farm that we collected those alien bodies that were blown to fucking pieces?" 

The sound that came bellowing out of Tyler's throat was indescribable. The alien sprang forwards, grabbing the man's arm in an attempt to pry the weapon from his hand. Jerry brought his other hand around to punch Tyler as he sunk his teeth into the man's boney flesh. "Gah!"  Jerry cried out as he pulled the trigger, hitting Tyler square in the chest and knocking him back. Jerry shook his hand, flecks of blood splattering against the wall and closet.

Jerry turned his attention to Josh "You," He started, flicking the cap off of the device, "-Do you know what this is?" Josh said nothing, only sending him another death glare. "This is what we call-" Jerry clicked the button with his thumb, blood dripping and sinking into the carpet fibers. A low buzzing noise had Tyler crumbling onto the floor with a pained cry. "Pest control," The man finished.

"Tyler!" Josh cried out just before he was knocked unconscious with a sharp blow to the back of the head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes I am alive. 
> 
> I honestly have no real reason why this took me so long to write. I've been slowly picking away at this one(1) chapter for the past year, and I still don't like it lmao. I can't guarantee that I wont disappear again, but like I've said before I won't abandon this story until it's finished.
> 
> P.s  
> Y'all should go check out Tyler's Tumblr Alienboyty


End file.
